Breaking the Fate
by Lullaby 24
Summary: Depois de ser traída por seus ditos amigos, Íris Potter se vê mais uma vez na Plat. 9 , apenas para descobrir que ela tinha se tornado a Mestra da Morte. Ela não pode morrer, mas também não pode voltar para seu corpo. Sua única opção é tomar o corpo de alguém poucos segundos antes de sua morte. O corpo que ela acaba por tomar é o de Kushina Uzumaki, kunoichi de Konoha.
1. Prólogo

**BREAKING THE FATE**

 **Sinopse:** Depois de ser traída por seus ditos amigos, Íris Potter se vê mais uma vez na Plataforma 9¾, apenas para descobrir que ela tinha se tornado a Mestra da Morte. Ela não pode morrer, mas também não pode voltar para seu corpo. Sua única opção é tomar o corpo de alguém poucos segundos antes de sua morte. O corpo que ela acaba por tomar é o de Kushina Uzumaki, kunoichi de Konoha. Como o destino das Nações Elementares vai reagir, diante da Mestra da Morte, a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo?

 **Notas:** Harry Potter e Naruto não me pertence. Fem!Harry. MdM Harry. Superpoderoso Harry. Cinza Harry. Inteligente Harry.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Íris gemeu, caindo sentada no chão de mármore branco da Plataforma 9¾. Demorou cerca meio minuto, para que ela conseguisse entender o que tinha acontecido.

A guerra tinha terminado. Todos estavam comemorando a vitória e brindando em honra aqueles que tinham morrido. Ela não estava realmente no humor para fazê-lo. Então ela tinha saído para caminhar. Ela queria lamentar sozinha. Íris queria ser capaz de entrar em acordo consigo mesma… ser capaz de aceitar que não tinha sido sua culpa no final. Compreender e aceitar eram as chaves para manter sua própria magia funcionando corretamente. Foi quando Ron e Hermione se aproximaram dela. Ela estava prestes a dizer a eles para deixarem-na sozinha, quando eles a atacaram… eles tentaram matá-la! Então… seu mundo girou e ela se viu naquele lugar mais uma vez.

Íris gemeu irritada.

Ótimo! Perfeito! Ela tinha passado por todo aquele inferno, enfrentando seus próprios fantasmas, abraçado todas as suas facetas, e dominado completamente seus poderes, apenas para morrer! Simplesmente, maravilhoso!

— Você não morreu, jovem mestra. — Falou uma voz masculina tranquila atrás de si.

Íris saltou de pé, virando-se para encarar o dono da voz, apenas para congelar surpresa.

A sua frente, estava um ser que ela não conseguia descrever como humano. Ele tinha pele roxa, cabelos longos desgrenhados em um tom branco amarelado, chifres pretos e usava um longo manto branco. Ela podia sentir a aura fria e tremula ao redor dele, que não deixava nenhuma duvida sobre quem ele realmente era.

— Morte. — Falou firme. Não havia medo ou raiva em sua voz.

Íris nunca viu motivo para temer ou sentir raiva dela.

Sua resposta foi um sorriso de lado.

— Se não se importar, prefiro ser chamado de 'Shin', jovem mestra.

Íris estreitou os olhos.

— Por que você está me chamando de 'jovem mestra', _Shin_? — Questionou firme.

— Porque é isso que você é. Você tomou posse das três relíquias e passou no teste final, ao enfrentar a morte sem medo. Assim você conquistou o direito de ser minha mestra… o direito de ser a Mestra da Morte.

Íris queria gemer e blasfemar contra sua sorte.

Ela nunca poderia ser uma garota normal. Não importava como, ela sempre terminaria em uma situação única e improvável.

— Ok… então, agora eu sou a 'Mestra da Morte' e, por tanto, não posso morrer. Isso significa que vou voltar para meu corpo e deixar Evil dar uma lição naqueles dois traidores? — Ela não costumava deixar Evil assumir, principalmente sozinha, mas Ron e Hermione mereciam por tentar matá-la.

Shin gargalhou, parecendo divertido com a perspectiva de Íris permitir Evil assumir a punição de seus ex-melhores amigos.

— Sinto em estragar seus planos, mas não é isso que vai acontecer. Infelizmente, sua existência no Mundo Mágico não é mais possível, enquanto falávamos, Granger e Weasley queimaram o seu corpo. Por tanto, não posso mais devolver sua alma para ele.

Íris arregalou os olhos, seu rosto se tornando perigosamente pálido, antes de queimar em vermelho raivoso. Prontamente, ela começou a blasfemar e praguejar contra aqueles dois. Como eles ousavam fazer algo assim?! Era óbvio que eles não queriam correr o risco dela 'ressuscitar' outra vez.

Ela ergueu os olhos verdes, que brilhavam perigosamente, encarando Shin.

— Você disse que eu sou sua mestra. Isso significa que eu posso lhe dar ordens?

Shin sorriu de lado e assentiu.

— Nesse caso, eu ordeno que de a Ronald Weasley e a Hermione Granger a pior e mais nefasta morte!

Sorrindo de forma sádica, Shin se curvou para ela.

— Como desejar, jovem mestra.

Com isso, Íris suspirou se sentindo muito melhor.

— Então, o que vai acontecer com a minha alma? Eu não posso morrer, mas não posso ser devolvida para o meu corpo. Não me diga que vou passar a eternidade nesse lugar? — Questionou, indicando a Plataforma 9¾ em que se encontravam.

— Oh, sobre isso… eu tenho uma solução. — Afirmou, se erguendo e sorrindo ainda mais. — Posso enviar sua alma para um corpo que está a poucos segundos da morte. Depois disso, terei de colocá-la em um estado de coma, para que seu corpo sofra as mudanças físicas necessárias para se adaptar ao seu poder. Em cerca de dois ou três meses, você vai acordar e será você mesma mais uma vez, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente.

Íris pensou sobre a opção.

Não era ruim.

Não era como se ela estivesse indo para roubar a vida de alguém. A pessoa que iria possuir o corpo estaria morta em poucos segundos.

— Muito bem. Existe algo que eu precise saber, antes de você fazê-lo?

— Sim. A atual dona do corpo que vou lhe enviar, se chama Kushina Uzumaki. Ela pertence à outra dimensão. Nessa dimensão a energia que eles manipulam é chamada de chakra, uma energia que vem a união da forma física e forma espiritual. Aqueles que são capazes de usar essa energia podem criar 'jutsu' e são chamados de 'shinobis'. Seu novo corpo vai receber uma rede de chakra compatível com a sua força, e sua magia vai ser encarada como um 'kekkei genkai', um poder único herdado através do sangue. Kushina também é esposa do Quarto Hokage, mãe de uma criança recém-nascida e jinchuurike da Besta de Nove Caudas, Kurama.

E, mais uma vez, Íris não podia ser normal.

Por um segundo, ela lamentou pela alma da mulher. Kushina era esposa e mãe… Íris lamentou ao saber que Kushina nunca seria capaz de ver seu filho crescer.

— Ok… em que tipo de situação eu vou estar?

— Nesse exato segundo, um homem está extraindo a força Kurama de dentro de Kushina, e forçando a besta a atacar a vila em vivem. Você vai ser enviada poucos segundos depois, quando o marido de Kushina aparecer. Ele pretende usar um jutsu para selar novamente a besta, dessa vez em seu filho, usando sua própria alma como sacrifício.

— Esse homem é um idiota? — Indagou subitamente, surpresa com a estupidez que estava ouvindo. — Primeiro, ele pretende usar um jutsu que vai matá-lo, depois ele vai selar um monstro dentro de seu filho. Ele tem ideia de como algo assim pode pesar sobre uma criança? Deixá-lo sozinho e sem ninguém, com um monstro dentro dele.

— Minato não costuma pensar usando o senso comum. — Justificou Shin, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era realmente uma desculpa. Ele quase ria, ao imaginar o inferno que Minato passaria sobre as garras de sua mestra.

— Muito bem, eu vou cuidar disso. Ninguém vai condenar uma criança a algo assim, enquanto eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso. Envie-me agora!

Shin sorriu, curvando-se outra vez para ela.

— Como desejar, jovem mestra.

* * *

 _ **Oi galerinha =D**_

 _ **Bem, eu li uma fic em inglês que tinha essa ideia base (FemHarry assume o corpo de Kushina), mas eu achei o modo como o autor trabalhou a ideia um pouco confusa demais. Por isso pensei em minha própria versão da ideia base.**_

 _ **Espero que todos gostem =D**_

 _ **Beijinhos e até mais ;)**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**BREAKING THE FATE**

 **Sinopse:** Depois de ser traída por seus ditos amigos, Íris Potter se vê mais uma vez na Plataforma 9¾, apenas para descobrir que ela tinha se tornado a Mestra da Morte. Ela não pode morrer, mas também não pode voltar para seu corpo. Sua única opção é tomar o corpo de alguém poucos segundos antes de sua morte. O corpo que ela acaba por tomar é o de Kushina Uzumaki, kunoichi de Konoha. Como o destino das Nações Elementares vai reagir, diante da Mestra da Morte, a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo?

 **Notas:** Harry Potter e Naruto não me pertence. Fem!Harry. MdM Harry. Superpoderoso Harry. Cinza Harry. Inteligente Harry.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Coma_

* * *

Quando Íris abriu os olhos novamente, ela foi atingida por uma dor aguda em seu ventre, que a pegou desprevenida, fazendo-a soltar um grito agudo e agoniado. Fechando os olhos, ela trancou a respiração por um segundo, para conseguir lutar contra a dor. Nenhuma dor era o suficiente para paralisá-la por mais do que meros segundos… não quando se tinha suportado a Maldição Cruciatus tantas vezes. Conseguindo sobrepujar a dor, ela voltou a abrir os olhos e olhou ao seu redor.

Ela estava no meio do que parecia ser uma grande floresta, mas não era isso que lhe assustou mais. O que lhe assustou, foi ver longas e grossas correntes saindo de seu ventre. Ligada as correntes, Íris viu uma gigantesca raposa de nove caudas. Shin não tinha exagerado, ao dizer que Kushina possuía uma besta demoníaca selada dentro de seu corpo.

— Kushina!

Ao escutar o nome da antiga dona daquele corpo, Íris desviou o olhar da raposa. Foi assim que ela o viu correr em sua direção. Um homem incrivelmente bonito, que deveria estar entrando na casa dos vinte anos. Cabelos dourados, olhos azuis celestes brilhantes, usando uma calça azul escura, colete verde escuro e um casaco longo branco com detalhas em chamas vermelhas. Ele segurava um pequeno embrulho de cobertores.

Aquele deveria ser o marido de Kushina, Minato.

O homem se ajoelhou ao lado dela, seus olhos brilhavam de dor e preocupação. Era evidente que ele amava a esposa. Porém, os olhos de Minato se desviaram para a raposa demoníaca. Então Íris viu algo que ela conhecia muito bem… resignação e sacrifício. O idiota iria mesmo se sacrificar, sem pensar nas consequências correta.

— Vou selar a raposa em Naruto. Essa é a única forma de proteger Konoha. — Avisou, virando-se para colocar o filho no chão.

Ela viu Minato fazer vários movimentos complicados com as mãos, então a silhueta fantasmagórica de Shin apareceu atrás do loiro.

Íris sentiu a raiva inflar em seu peito. Ela podia sentir Evil pressionando-a com muito mais força, exigindo que a deixasse sair para dar uma lição naquele idiota. Ninguém iria sacrificar uma criança na frente dela.

— Ahou. — Falou, surpreendendo-se um pouco ao falar em japonês, ao invés de inglês. Porém ela notou como sua voz saiu muito mais fraca do que pensara. Era evidente que aquele corpo estava fraco. Ela sabia que não tinha muito tempo, antes de Shin colocá-la em coma. — _Petrificus Totalus._ — Sussurrou, apontando para Minato.

…

Os olhos azuis de Minato se arregalaram, quando seu corpo congelou, recusando-se a fazer qualquer tipo de movimento. Por um segundo, ele pensou que aquilo fosse parte do jutsu do selo, mas ele não conseguia nem mesmo concentrar seu chakra. Foi então que ele viu Kushina se levantar com dificuldade do chão. Ela estava ofegante, suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Com muita luta, ela conseguiu ficar de pé e, para o horror de Minato, ele a viu se virar para encarar a raposa, que parecia finalmente tê-los notado e saltava contra eles, pronta para matá-los.

— Nenhuma criança será sacrificada na minha frente. — Minato a escutou falar, enquanto erguia o braço em direção à raposa.

Minato tentou gritar. Mandá-la fugir. Mas sua voz não saia.

— _Protego._ — Desde quando Kushina falava outra língua? Melhor ainda… que língua estranha era aquela?

Se não estivesse congelado, Minato teria arregalado os olhos ao ver um escudo de luz azul brilhante se erguer em torno deles, para então ser atingido pela pata gigantesca da besta demoníaca. Faíscas voaram com o atrito, mas a raposa não conseguiu atingi-los. Isso pareceu irritar ainda mais a raposa, que começou a golpear o escudo.

— Tsk… coisa irritante. Ei, Shin! O que você está esperando? — Ele escutou Kushina gritar em uma segunda língua estranha, olhando para a figura do Shinigami atrás de si. — Coloque essa besta de volta dentro de mim!

Minato estremeceu internamente, quando sentiu o Shinigami se mover caminhando em direção a sua esposa. O medo lhe tomou outra vez, pensando ter entendido o que Kushina estava prestes a fazer. Não! Ele tinha convocado o Shinigami! Ele deveria ser o sacrifício! Kushina não poderia morrer… ele não poderia perdê-la…

— Tem certeza que é isso que quer, jovem mestra?

Minato não acreditou quando escutou o Shinigami falar a mesma língua estranha. O que estava acontecendo?

— Cale a boca e faça o que digo! Eu tive de lidar com um parasita nojento na minha cabeça por quase 18 anos, posso lidar com uma boca de pelos supercrescida!

Minato assistiu impotente, enquanto as mãos do ceifador saiam de dentro de sua esposa, para agarrar a raposa e começar a puxá-la para dentro do corpo de Kushina. Ele queria gritar… dizer para ela não fazê-lo… de repente, Minato sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Parecia que, mesmo paralisado, ele ainda podia chorar.

…

Íris sentiu suas pernas vacilarem, quando Shin finalmente terminou de selar a raposa em seu corpo. Antes que percebesse, ela tinha caído sobre a grama. Seu corpo estava incrivelmente pesado e ela podia sentia sua consciência deslizar cada vez mais. Ela viu a figura um tanto desfocada de Shin pairar sobre ela.

— Durma, jovem mestra. Quando precisar de mim, basta me chamar.

Se ela tivesse força, Íris teria sorriso naquele momento.

Ela sentiu seu feitiço sobre Minato se desfazer, poucos segundos antes da escuridão envolvê-la.

Ela estava ansiosa para acordar de novo… conhecer seu novo mundo… e socar aquele idiota…

o(≥◡≤)o

 _ **Três semanas depois…**_

Tsunade estreitou os olhos, parando o prato de o copo de sakê a centímetros de sua boca, enquanto a sobrinha de seu ex-namorado e sua aprendiz, Shizune, tinha saltado para trás apertando ainda mais Tonton em seus braços. Lentamente, Tsunade bebeu seu sakê, fingindo ignorar os quatro homens usando máscaras de animais (urso, tigre, garça e macaco) que agora rodeavam sua mesa no bar.

— O que a ANBU quer comigo? — Perguntou por fim, colocando seu copo sobre a mesa.

— Senju Tsunade-sama, a senhora deve retornar conosco para Konoha. São ordens do Yondaime. — Falou o ANBU com máscara de tigre.

Tsunade arqueou uma sobrancelha ao escutar aquilo. Ela tinha deixado Konoha há alguns anos. Desde a morte de Dan, para ser mais precisa. Ela só não conseguia mais olhar para aquela vila… para aqueles velhos nojentos do conselho. Eles que obrigavam crianças… crianças como seu pequeno irmão Nawaki, para a guerra. Ela sabia que tanto o Sandaime como o Yondaime, eram capazes de compreender a dor que ela sentia e, por causa disso, jamais a forçariam a voltar para Konoha. No entanto, lá estavam aqueles quatro membros da ANBU, lhe dizendo que ela tinha ordens para retornar para a vila.

— Naze? — Indagou, enchendo seu copo com mais sakê, antes de beber o líquido ardente de uma única vez.

— O motivo para seu retorno não pode ser revelado neste lugar. — Afirmou o ANBU com mascara de urso. — O Yondaime classificou o motivo de seu retorno como um Rank-S.

Aquilo lhe chamou atenção.

Classificação Rank-S era a maior classificação possível. Em missões, significavam que elas possuíam uma alta importância, normalmente eram relacionadas com missões de infiltração e assassinato, ou assuntos confidenciais que indicavam um grande perigo para a vila.

Não importava o quanto Tsunade odiava a forma como Konoha agia… ela não podia ignorar o fato de que Minato tinha classificado o motivo de seu retorno como um Rank-S.

Largando o copo vazio sobre a mesa, ela se levantou:

— Shizune, pegue suas coisas. — Ordenou a aprendiz.

— Hai, Tsunade-sama! — Exclamou a adolescente, saltando para fora da cadeira e indo buscar suas coisas na pousado do outro lado da rua.

Em menos de vinte minutos, Tsunade e Shizune seguiram os ANBUs para fora da vila em que se encontravam, seguindo em velocidade shinobi em direção a Konoha. Eles continuaram correndo por cerca de uma hora, já tendo alcançado a floresta densa e escura, antes que a médica finalmente se manifestasse:

— Você já pode me dizer o motivo, para aquele pirralho do Minato ordenar o meu retorno? — Questionou, ignorando os grunhidos indignados dos ANBUs, por ela ter chamado um dos líderes da vila de 'pirralho'. Não importa quantos anos se passem, Minato sempre será um pirralho chorão aos seus olhos.

— Há duas semanas, Konoha foi atacada por um inimigo desconhecido. De alguma forma, ele foi capaz de, não apenas extrair a força a Kyuubi de Uzumaki Kushina, mas controlar a besta e fazê-la atacar a vila. — Explicou o ANBU da máscara de tigre.

Os olhos dourados de Tsunade se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo, sentindo seu coração apertar com medo. Instintivamente, ela agarrou o pingente do colar de seu avô.

Ela sabia… ela sabia que extrair um biju causava a morte de seu portador.

" _Não… não outra vez…_ " Pensou Tsunade em pânico. Ela não queria passar por isso outra vez… ela simplesmente não podia perder outra pessoa.

— Yondaime-sama não revelou detalhes, mas a Kyuubi foi selada novamente em Uzumaki-san e o inimigo acabou por fugir no meio da confusão. — Continuou o ANBU com máscara de macaco. — Pouco depois disso, Uzumaki-san entrou em um coma estranho. Os médicos não conseguem encontrar nenhum problema. Há quase duas semana, a situação mudou…

— Mudou como? — Indagou Tsunade, um pouco mais aliviada. Kushina estava viva. Em coma, mas viva. Tsunade tinha certeza de que poderia fazer algo sobre isso. Ela só precisava das informações certas.

— O filho recém-nascido de Kushina-san entrou em coma de repente. Não apenas isso… durante a limpeza e a reconstrução da vila, encontramos outro menino. Os pais estavam mortos e o menino, segundo os médicos, tinha pouco mais de seis meses. Ele já estava em coma. — Esclareceu o ANBU com máscara de garça.

Aquilo surpreendeu um pouco Tsunade. Ela não sabia que Kushina tinha tido um filho. Era verdade que ela não tinha mantido muito contato com as pessoas da vila nos últimos anos, mas ela esperava que Kushina ao menos tentasse enviar uma mensagem, para convidá-la para o casamento… a menos… um nó se formou em sua garganta. Nem sempre os filhos de kunoichis eram concebidos pelos amor… alguns eram acidentes de missões… outros eram frutos de estupros por inimigos…

" _Kushina… se Konoha permitiu que algo assim acontecer com você… juro que vou matar aqueles sacos de ossos!_ "

— O que os médicos disseram sobre eles? — Indagou, tentando fazer seu cérebro trabalhar. Não seria possível determinar nada, sem antes examinar todos, mas ela poderia tentar criar algumas teorias até lá.

— Eles não sabem. — Foi o ANBU tigre que respondeu, preocupação vazando de seu voz. — Tentaram todos os jutsus e técnicas que conheciam, mas não conseguiram encontrar um por quê. Como medida de segurança, em caso de ser algo contagioso, os três estão isolados em uma sala, e apenas o Yondaime e o Sandaime podem vê-los. Os únicos que tem acesso ao quarto são o médico responsável e a enfermeira chefe.

— Protocolo básico em caso de doenças desconhecidas… — murmurou Tsunade. Ela mesma tinha escrito aquele protocolo. — Alguma chance de o inimigo ter usado algum tipo de veneno, que explique o estado dos três?

— Exames preliminares de sangue não detectaram a presença de nenhuma substancia estranha. — Informou o ANBU urso.

Tsunade suspirou internamente.

Parecia que ela teria de encontrar mais informações por conta própria. Ela só esperava ter tempo de fazê-lo.

" _Agente firme, Kushina._ " Orou em silêncio.

o(≥◡≤)o

Minato observava impotente através do vidro, enquanto o médico responsável pelo hospital, Kato Ryota, e a enfermeira chefe, Onodera Eriko, passavam pelo mesma rotina de exames em sua esposa e filho, assim como na criança desconhecida.

Era frustrante… aquela sensação de impotência era muito mais dolorosa do que ser atingido por milhares de shurikens. Quando ele descobriu que sua esposa estava viva, apenas inconsciente, Minato foi tomado pela maior sensação de alívio que ele já tinha experimentando. Então os médicos lhe disseram que Kushina não estava inconsciente, mas em coma… e ninguém conseguia encontrar um motivo. No começo, Minato tinha pensado que o coma era uma consequência, do fato de Kushina ter selado a raposa em si mesma, quando seu corpo se encontrava tão fraco. Mas então… Naruto entrou no mesmo coma que Kushina… e não apenas isso. Durante a reconstrução da vila, eles encontraram outro bebê, apenas um pouco mais velho do que Naruto, no mesmo coma.

Ninguém conseguia descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Se aquilo era resultado de uma extensão do ataque do inimigo, ou algum tipo de doença que não tinha sido descoberta ainda. Tudo o que se sabia era, que não importava o que fosse feito, era impossível para qualquer médico de Konoha trazer qualquer um dos três de volta do coma.

Minato estava enlouquecendo.

Foi um comentário ao acaso de Eriko, que fez com que um pequeno brilho de esperança o tornasse racional mais uma vez. A enfermeira chefe tinha dito:

"— Provavelmente, a única pessoa que poderia encontrar um modo de trazê-los de volta, é Tsunade-sama."

Era tão óbvio, que Minato se sentiu um verdadeiro idiota por não se lembrar.

Senju Tsunade. A Sannin das Lesmas. A Grande Médica Ninja. A ex-aluna do Sandaime.

Se alguém era capaz de trazer sua esposa e filho de volta, essa pessoa só podia ser ela.

Minato não hesitou. Ele ordenou a quatro ANBUs, que normalmente eram designados para fazer sua escolta pessoal, para irem atrás da médica e trazê-la de volta para Konoha. Ele tinha deixado claro que era uma missão Rank-S. Para evitar o pânico, a situação de Kushina e das crianças deveria ser mantida em segredo. Não apenas das pessoas da vila, mas também do conselho. Minato não tinha duvidas de que aqueles três não perderiam a oportunidade de tentar algo, caso descobrissem que Kushina estava em coma, principalmente Danzo. Homura e Koharu eram irritantes, com um pensamento um tanto frio em relação a muitas coisas, mas ao menos eles sabiam o seu lugar. Danzo era diferente. O homem tinha uma sede de poder, que beirava a imoral. Para ele, shinobis eram apenas armas e, como tal, não deveriam ter qualquer tipo de emoções. E, comparada a todos os shinobis, Kushina era a maior ambição de Danzo. A jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Aos olhos dele, ela era a arma mais poderosa. Esse era um dos muitos motivos, que tinha feito com que Minato decidisse manter seu relacionamento com Kushina em segredo.

Se Minato pudesse, ele já teria se livrado de Danzo. Mas, infelizmente, mesmo como Hokage, ele não podia fazer isso. Não sem Danzo cruzar a linha primeiro, pelo menos.

Minato foi retirado de seus pensamentos, quando notou uma agitação na sala. Através do vidro, ele foi capaz de ver Ryota gritando ordens para Eriko, que corria entre os berços. Ele viu o rosto da enfermeira chefe ficar perigosamente branco, como se estivesse lutando para não entrar em pânico, ela começou a falar rapidamente para o médico.

O pânico inflou no peito de Minato. Sem pensar, ele socou o vidro, atraindo a atenção do médico. Ryota o olhou, uma expressão nervosa em seu rosto, para então falar algo para Eriko, que concordou, antes de sair da sala e ir de encontro ao Yondaime.

— O que está acontecendo? Diga-me! — Ordenou, virando-se para encarar a enfermeira chefe.

Eriko hesitou por um segundo, seus olhos baixo, com medo de encarar o Hokage.

— Nós… nós não sabemos, Yondaime-sama… até a poucos momentos, tudo estava normal… então… então tudo começou a mudar. Batimentos cardíacos, frequência respiratória… todos os sinais estão se alterando.

— O que isso significa?!

— Hm… eu sinto muito, mas… mas não sabemos…

Minato sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, seus olhos se voltaram para sua esposa inconsciente.

" _Kushina…_ "

o(≥◡≤)o

— Ahh! Que tédio! — Gritou Brave, batendo sua cabeça contra a mesa, em um tom chorão.

Wisdom deu um pequeno salto de susto, quase deixando a pilha de livros em seus braços caírem. Seus olhos bege brilharam perigosamente, enquanto encarava sua irmã, que estava quase que esparramada sobre sua mesa.

— Porque não vai procurar algo para fazer, então? Ao invés de ficar aqui e me irritar.

— Mas não tem nada para fazer! Hope e Heart estão na torre, cuidando da Íris. Evil está trancada naquela sala estranha dela. Luck está voando no campo de quadribol. Cold e Ruse estão jogando outra partida de xadrez. E Inoccence está brincando com Kurama. Sinceramente, quem poderia imaginar que um demônio raposa poderia ser mais manso do que um coelhinho!

— Inoccence tem esse efeito sobre as pessoas. — Falou Wisdom sorrindo com carinho, enquanto continuava a organizar os vários livros as prateleiras. — Por que não vai voar com a Luck?

Brave olhou para Wisdom como se ela fosse louca.

— Obrigada pela sugestão, mas eu tenho amor pela minha existência.

Wisdom revirou os olhos.

— Então… quanto tempo até a Íris recobrar a consciência? — Perguntou Brave, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo preto.

— Mais três semanas, pelo menos. O corpo terminou de se adaptar a alma dela, e começou as passar pelas mudanças físicas.

— Hm… então temos de aguentar mais três semanas nesse tédio… não sei quem vai pirar primeiro, se é a Evil, ou eu.

— Não seja tão dramática.

— Eu não estou sendo dramática! E como você consegue ficar tão calma, arrumando esses malditos livros?!

— Estou reorganizando alguns conhecimentos novos, que tomei a partir da mente de Kushina Uzumaki. É um trabalho importante. — Afirmou, ignorando o drama que sua irmã estava fazendo. — Íris vai precisar desse conhecimento, quando ela acordar.

— Ne… você acha que eles vão tentar entrar aqui? Quero dizer… eles vão ver que algo está acontecendo do lado de fora. Eles podem entrar na mente das pessoas, como Snape?

— Hm… é possível. — Meditou Wisdom, um pouco surpresa que Brave tinha trazido uma possibilidade como aquela. Todos sabiam que Brave não era a irmã pensadora. — Segundo algumas das informações que consegui de Kushina, invasão mental não é algo que todos possam fazer nesse mundo. Mas parece que Konoha tem um clã especialista, que pode fazê-lo. É provável que eles o mandem verificar.

— Se é assim… o que vamos fazer? Nós somos parte da defesa mental da Íris! Não podemos os deixar entrar aqui e tomar todas as informações que quiserem!

— Não vamos. Se eles entrarem, vamos deixar Inoccence recebê-los.

Brave piscou confusa.

— Inoccence? Mas… ela não é uma personalidade ofensiva. Seria melhor Ruse, ou eu… ou até mesmo Evil.

— Quem é a personificação da sabedoria e inteligência da Íris aqui? Eu ou você?

— Você, mas…

— Sem mas. Se eles entrarem, Inoccence vai recebê-los.

Brave fez um bico irritada, antes de bufar frustrada.

Ela detestava quando Wisdom estava certa… e Wisdom sempre estava certa.

o(≥◡≤)o

 _ **Uma semana depois…**_

No instante em que Tsunade entrou no hospital de Konoha, cada médico e enfermeira a reconheceu. Enquanto atravessava os corredores, escoltada pelos ANBUs e sendo seguida por Shizune, médicos e enfermeiras se curvavam para ela, murmurando um 'seja bem-vinda', e 'Ohimesama'. Ela ignorou essas palavras, fazendo seu caminho a passos rápidos, entrando na ala de isolamento.

A ala de isolamento era um grande corredor branco estéril, com grandes janelas de vidro temperado e portas de madeira escura. No final do corredor, olhando com quase desespero por uma das janelas, estava Minato. Tsunade quase não o reconheceu.

Nos sete anos que ela tinha se mantido longe de Konoha, o pirralho chorão que tinha sido designado para o time Jiraiya, tinha se transformado em um homem bonito. Alto e com o corpo desenhado por músculos firmes, algo esperado de um shinobi que tinha alcançado tal posto. Seu rosto, apesar de exibir um grande cansaço e dor, tinha perdido qualquer gordura de bebê, dando lugar a um rosto altivo e bonito. Os olhos azuis e cabelos loiros apenas reforçavam essa beleza.

— Minato. — Chamou, sua voz saindo firme e até mesmo um pouco rude, fazendo com que o loiro se virasse para lhe encarar.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e, para o desagrado de Tsunade, começaram a brilhar cheio de esperança. A presença dela… a possibilidade dela ser capaz de curar Kushina e as crianças, fosse o que fosse aquela doença… isso tinha feito com que Minato tivesse esperança. Tsunade não gostava disso.

— Tsunade-neesan… obrigada por vir. — Agradeceu Minato, seus ombros relaxando como se o peso do mundo estivesse sendo tirado de seus ombros.

— Hunf… não é como se você me deu escolha, mandando a ANBU atrás de mim.

Minato não demonstrou qualquer tipo de remorso, ou vergonha. Seu olhar indo para os três ANBUs.

— Vocês estão dispensados. Entreguem seu relatório para o Sandaime. Otsukaresama.

Os quatro ANBUs se curvaram, antes de desaparecerem, deixando apenas a Sannin e a aprendiz com o Hokage.

Minato olhou para a adolescente que acompanhava a mulher mais velha, esperando que ela fosse sair, ou algo assim.

— Shizune é minha aprendiz. Ela vai me auxiliar. — Afirmou, sabendo que o mais novo estava pensando. Além do mais, se uma cirurgia fosse necessária, Shizune teria de fazer o procedimento.

— Muito bem. — Concordou, virando-se para ir até a porta da sala, em que Kushina e as crianças estavam isoladas, batendo na porta.

Poucos instantes depois, a porta se abriu e Tsunade viu, sem nenhuma surpresa, Ryota e Eriko saírem, usando o equipamento médico de isolamento padrão: avental, máscara N95, óculos, toca, luvas e botas.

— Tsunade-hime, é bom revê-la. Estou feliz de ver vê-la também, Shizune-chan. Não se esqueça de ir cumprimentar seus pais depois. — Cumprimentou, Ryota, tirando a máscara e sorrindo para a Sannin.

— Eu não vou me esquecer, oji-san. — Respondeu Shizune, com um sorriso feliz em seu rosto. Era bom rever sua família, depois de tantos anos.

Tsunade sorriu com carinho para o médico.

Ryota não era apenas um irmão de armas, mas também era o irmão mais velho de Dan. Assim como Dan, ele tinha os cabelos em um tom azul pálido, mas estes eram mantidos em um corte mais curto, e seus olhos eram castanhos escuros. Onze anos tinham se passado e Tsunade podia ver algumas rugas ao redor dos olhos de Ryota, mas estas não eram o mais chamava a atenção, e sim as grandes bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos castanhos. Era evidente que Ryota não tinha tido muito sono ultimamente.

Olhando para Eriko, que tinha sido uma boa amiga sua e companheira de armas, ela podia ver os mesmos sinais de exaustão. Apesar de ser quatro anos mais nova do que Tsunade, Eriko parecia muito mais velha naquele momento. Seu cabelo castanho estava bagunçado sobre a toca, seus olhos escuros estavam sem brilho e a sua pele ressecada.

— É bom vê-lo também Ryota, você também Eriko. Apesar de que eu preferia que a situação fosse outra.

— Aa… — Concordou Ryota, lançando um olhar preocupada para a sala que tinha acabado de deixar.

— Ryota-senpai e eu tentamos tudo o que conhecíamos… mas nada parece funcionar… — murmurou Eriko, abaixando o olhar envergonhada por não terem sido capazes de ajudar.

— Vou querer ver seus relatórios, mas antes Shizune e eu precisaremos de um EPI. — Falou com calma, sabendo que não era culpa deles.

— Para Shizune…? — Indagou Ryota surpreso, enquanto Eriko correu para ir buscar os EPIs.

Shizune sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma.

— Shizune cresceu muito, Ryota. Ela agora é uma excelente médica. — Afirmou Tsunade, com seu próprio orgulho como mestra.

Ryota sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

— Bem, se a professora dela foi você, hime, não poderíamos esperar algo diferente.

Eriko voltou carregando dois grandes pacotes de papel pardo, entregando-os para as duas médicas.

Prontamente, elas vestiram o EPI e entraram na sala, enquanto Minato ficou do lado de fora, esperando que Tsunade fizesse sua avaliação.

Através do vidro, Minato observou como a Sannin das Lesmas examinava cada um dos pacientes em coma, dando instruções para sua aprendiz, enquanto lia os relatórios de Ryota. Esse processo durou quase duas horas, mas para Minato, aquele tempo se sentiu mais como dois anos. Então, para a surpresa de Minato, ele viu Tsunade se desfazer do EPI, sendo imitada pelos outros. Isso só podia significar que, de alguma foram, a loira tinha chegado à conclusão de que, seja lá o que Kushina e as crianças tinham, não era contagioso.

Impulsionado por esse pensamento, Minato entrou na sala.

— Tsunade-neesan! O que você descobriu? — Indagou rápido, querendo saber o que sua esposa e filho tinham.

— Minato, você não deveria entrar aqui. Sinceramente, pirralho…

— Vocês tiraram o EPI, então isso significa que não é contagioso! O que você descobriu?!

Tsunade suspirou irritada, puxando a toca e soltando os cabelos loiros.

— Não é uma doença. É um pouco diferente, mas eu acredito que Kushina e as duas crianças estão em uma espécie de genjutsu. — Explicou, olhando para a mulher deitada na cama.

Quando tinha entrado na sala, Tsunade nem mesmo tinha sido capaz de reconhecer a mulher diante dela. Não como tinha sido com Minato, mas por causa das mudanças bruscas que seu corpo estava sofrendo. Seus belos cabelos vermelhos, agora estavam repletos de mechas, que não eram mais lisas e sim onduladas, de um preto escuro. Sua pele clara estava três tons mais escura. Não apenas isso, depois de examinar as pupilas, pela tinha visto que os belos olhos azuis estavam, pouco a pouco, ganhando tons de verde. Olhando o histórico médico de Kushina, as mudanças apenas se tornavam ainda mais gritantes. Sua altura tinha aumentado por dois centímetros, seu busto tinha aumentado um pouco também, sua cintura se tornado mais fina e o quadril um pouco mais largo. Era quase como se Kushina estivesse se tornando uma pessoa completamente diferente.

Não era apenas Kushina… as crianças pareciam estar sofrendo mudanças semelhantes, apesar de serem muito visíveis, até porque as crianças eram muito novas. O filho de Kushina, que Tsunade só precisou olhar por um segundo para descobrir quem era o pai, – o que foi um alívio –, ela notou que as mudanças estavam mais focadas no rosto e nos olhos. Já a segunda criança… esse era o seu maior mistério. Os cabelos que, anteriormente eram completamente castanhos, agora estavam rajados com mechas que mudavam de cor a cada minuto.

— Genjutsu…?

— Parece ser um pouco diferente, mas essa é única palavra que posso pensar para descrevê-lo. É provável que seja algum tipo de técnica nova, que força a vítima a um estado de coma e altera sua forma física.

Minato arregalou os olhos, virando-se para encarar sua esposa. Ele não precisou de nem mesmo um minuto, para perceber as mudanças. Ele conhecia cada pequeno detalhe daquela mulher… ele, acima de qualquer pessoa, podia notar as mudanças.

— Isso… isso pode ser revertido? — Perguntou nervoso.

— Não penso que possa ser revertido, mas se pudermos quebrar o genjutsu, talvez possamos parar as mudanças. O que eu penso ser a melhor escolha. — Afirmou Tsunade, voltando seu olhar para o Yondaime. — Não tenho provas, mas… se as mudanças físicas estão acontecendo com essa força, posso arriscar o palpite de que o mesmo esteja acontecendo em sua mente.

— Em sua mente… — repetiu Minato, seus olhos se arregalando de medo ao imaginar o que aquilo significava. — O quê…?

— É provável que o inimigo queira fazer algum tipo de lavagem cerebral nela. Em outras palavras, é possível que esse genjutsu tenha como objetivo transformar Kushina em 'outra pessoa'.

Minato sentiu seu corpo tremer com aquela possibilidade.

Se o inimigo que enfrentaram, tivesse planejado aquilo o tempo todo… um modo de tomar sua amada esposa e virá-la contra ele… Minato jurava, em nome dos Hokages que vieram antes dele e dos que viriam depois, que ele mataria o desgraçado.

— Sugiro que chame um membro do clã Uchiha e um membro do clã Yamanaka. Em último caso, seria bom termos Sarutobi-sensei e o pervertido do Jiraiya. Apenas no caso de desencadearmos algum tipo de armadilha, ao tentar quebrar o genjutsu.

— Aa, vou mandar trazê-los. — Afirmou, se virando para sair e chamar algum membro da ANBU, para trazer as pessoas que Tsunade tinha sugerido.

Tsunade viu o Hokage sair, antes de voltar seu olhar para a Kushina. Ela não tinha dito a Minato de suas últimas suspeitas… a suspeita de que, muito provavelmente, a mente daquela mulher já não pertencesse mais a Kushina. Afinal… mudanças tendiam a começar de dentro para fora. Se as manifestações físicas já tinham iniciado, isso poderia significar, que as mudanças mentais já tinham sido concluídas.

Era muito provável, que aquela não fosse mais a Kushina que eles conheciam.

* * *

 _ **Oi meus queridinhos =D**_

 _ **Bem, aqui estamos com o primeiro capítulo oficial da fic =D Íris voltou a selar a raposa dentro de si mesma e agora está passando pela pequena mudança =3**_

 _ **Oh, ficarão curiosas sobre a Brave, Wisdom e as outras que eu mencionei? Eu já tinha mencionado a Evil no prólogo, mas como ninguém parece ter notado... vou explicar... no próximo capítulo xP kkkk... Sobre a outra criança... alguém aí chuta quem é essa criança?**_

 _ **Espero que todos estejam gostando da fic**_

 _ **Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo ô/**_


End file.
